There are various plug and sealing systems generally known. For example, some commercially available plugs include a rivet system having a stem that is designed to break off during installation of the plug in a hole. The stem acts similar to a pop rivet. The manufacturing of the stem can be a complicated and expensive process as the stem must break off at the appropriate force in order to properly install the plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,755 to Lundquist discloses a tool and a plug for sealing a hole, for example, an unused coolant passage in an injection molding die. The plug includes a flexible, hollow cylindrical sleeve and a core member longitudinally interengageable into the sleeve. The core is of a generally cylindrical configuration. The sleeve is made of an elastomer material. The tool for installing the plug is activated by hand and does not appear to include any mechanical power. Further, the tool does not appear to have any depth control for controlling the installation depth of the insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,137 to Nusbaumer et al. discloses a plug assembly comprising a generally cylindrical expansion sleeve having a socket portion that receives a wedging nut. The head of a screw element engages with the sleeve on the side of the sleeve opposite the nut such that rotation of the screw pulls the nut into the sleeve. The threaded hole of the wedging nut extends all the way through the socket and the screw element remains in the hole after installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,381,934 to Brewer et al. discloses a sealing plug for blind installation. The plug includes a sleeve, a nut stem with a shoulder, and a head at least part of which is radially enlarged with respect to the stem. The nut stem is internally threaded such that when the nut stem is pulled axially, the shoulder presses against the sleeve and thereby expands the sleeve against a hole. There does not appear to be disclosure of the nut stem including a conical or tapered surface that presses against the sleeve. Further, the installation gun does not appear to include releasably secured and interchangeable end pieces.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an insert and sealing system that allows for easier installation and manufacturing. It is further desirable to provide an insert and sealing system that provides for repeatable installation of the plug in holes.